Gateway to Destiny
Gateway to Destiny is the sequel to Scars of Time, and takes place twenty years after the events of the original Roleplay. Many of the featured characters are related to those in the previous Roleplay, and the story takes on a more apocalyptic tone. Birth of Gateway to Destiny During the events of The Scars of Time, Gateway to Destiny was thought-up by Cudpug, Ranna and Phoenix. Cudpug wished to make a Roleplay that would reveal far more about the SoT universe, and would also change the way in which people viewed SoT as well. Cudpug delivered this statement: SoT was awesome, but I always felt as if it wasn't enough. Soviel was evil, yeah, but I always had this feeling that he should have been part of something...bigger. In Gateway to Destiny, the idea was that Ledah, the Goddess only really mentioned in the first Roleplay, would actually become an enemy in herself, and the story takes on the premise of mortals VS. Gods because of this. So much is revealed in Gateway to Destiny that the original SoT becomes a tiny little blip on the big picture. Cudpug, Ranna and Phoenix began coming up with ideas on what the new Roleplay could be like. Cudpug and Ranna threw themselves into the Roleplay and began coming up with many ideas, before starting the Roleplay and seeing where the story would take them. The idea behind the name Keeping with the 'musical naming' motif that The True Mirror holds, Ranna and Cudpug wished to name the Roleplay after a song. The Scars of Time had been named after a song on the Chrono Cross soundtrack, and the oriental, bombastic song itself seemed to fit the Roleplay perfectly. However, this new Roleplay was to be a much darker, foreboding story that would signify the end of worlds and the death of many. After much searching, a song by the Silicon Knights, called Gateway to Destiny, from the Eternal Darkness video game was decided upon, as the gothic, deathly sound of the music seemed perfect for the new Roleplay. The Gateway to Destiny is also an important location within the Roleplay itself, serving as a Gateway into an entirely new plain of existence. The name had been settled upon and the idea born. Now it was time to start the Roleplay. The Story of Gateway to Destiny Taking place twenty years after the events of The Scars of Time, Gateway to Destiny focuses is on Ledah's wish to destroy Asgard and create a new world. Ledah has become hateful towards humans, who are permanently conflicting, shattering her dream of creating a perfect race. The Roleplay begins with a young noble, Roland Roncevalles, who is a member of one of the wealthiest, most powerful families in all of Asgard. He is from Alvasta, the flourishing nation. His hero, Alberich Nabreus, is returning home after a long campaign in Garuuz, and Roland wishes to see the important figurehead of Alvastan might. However, someone else - a dark rogue by the name of Gerrante Orchidia - also wishes to see Alberich, although for quite different reasons. Roland runs into town to join the parade in Alberich's name when a gunshot is fired at the Diviner - the new name for the imperial General's of Alvasta: see Alvastan Generals - and Alberich is wounded. The gunshot was fired by Gerrante. Roland flees and runs into the failed Assassin, and Gerrante uses a strange device to teleport himself away from the city. Roland is caught in the blast, and the two of them are sent into Wolong, an isolated village of monks in Eastern Alvasta, where they run into Grayson Saigen and Master Nikolai. They escape and encounter Solomon Artisan, Roland's teacher and a gifted Aspectologist, who has followed their Aspect signiture. Upon returning to Alvasta's capital to take Roland home, both Solomon and Gerrante are accused of kidnapping the boy. They are sentenced to death, but are freed by Roland just in time, escaping by train away from the city, to Port Ostia. Here, they hijack and ship owned by Kore Alsedo and containing Kestrel Weaver as well as Grayson, who has left home to visit Kore's family, and the large group go to Garuuz. At this point, Miror, the Angel land above, reveals itelf in the sky. Gerrante explains that Ledah is angry with Asgard and will use Miror to destroy them all. Gerrante does not explain how he knows so much about the Angels, but his knowledge informs them that three keys are needed to oppose Ledah - a Sword, a Stone and a final key that he does not initially reveal. The story focuses on how the group must find these keys, as well as avoid the Alvastan Diviner's, and ultimately save the world from it's own creator. Characters in Gateway to Destiny Gerrante Orchidia Gerrante is an adult male with brown hair and red eyes, who wields a gun in combat. He has great knowledge of the Angel's and serves as group leader because of this. Although dark and sarcastic, he is also incredibly enigmatic, and few know any real details about him. He is followed purely because he knows more than the others, although he isn't trusted. Gerrante's sole focus is in opposing Ledah for whatever reason. Roland Roncevalles Roland Roncevalles is a noble member of the Roncevalles family, the richest family in Asgard. He has enormous power at such a young age, and this shows in his personality - he is pompous, arrogant and selfish, holding the poor in utter contempt and despising the Garuuzian's. During the event of Gateway to Destiny, his character faces a radical change as he becomes aware of the world around him, and realises that his own nation has been unjustly treating the Garuuzian's to the point of starvation. Roland is a keen learner and carries a rapier, although he is not an especially talented fighter. Solomon Artisan Solomon Artisan is a scholar and Aspectologist of incredible intelligence. He is the teacher and tutor of Roland, and his appearance is often referred to as 'angelic'. He has long white-blonde hair and glasses, and his attitude is often quite laid-back. He is a thoughtful character, and it is later revealed that he is a Carditsan of old, and thus he has extended life and potent control of Aspects. Solomon's true calling, however, has yet to be revealed... Grayson Saigen Grayson Saigen is the son of Callous Saigen and Ranna Forena, and is known for his brash, impulsive nature and rebellious attitude. A skilled lance-user, Grayson trained under Master Nikolai in Wolong, having left home and the army, much to his father's dismay. Grayson encounters the group at various points within the Roleplay before joining as a main character. He and Kestrel are both very close to one another, and became romantically linked throughout the events of Gateway to Destiny. Grayson is an important character, not just because he is the carrier of his father's name. He is a strong fighter and an integral member of the group. Kore Alsedo Kore Alsedo is the son of Shion Alsedo and Gemna Til Armados. He is a happy go-lucky character, who doesn't take things especially seriously but has earned many friends from his good humour. He is a strong fighter with his chakrams, and the only character capable of flying an airship in the Roleplay. Kore provides much of the humour within the Roleplay, and serves as a good friend to both Grayson and Kestrel. Kestrel Weaver Kestrel Weaver is the daughter of a merchant, and a good friend to both Kore and Grayson. She and Grayson start a relationship during the events of Gateway to Destiny, and Grayson is lucky to have her - Kestrel is an attractive, intelligent and bubbly girl, with great knowledge of the geography of Asgard. What she lacks in strength she makes up for in resolution, and she is encouraging to her friends and ruthless to her enemies. Cameo appearances and Trivia *In the arena, where the group must earn The Stone, they fight a variety of characters from other Roleplays including: Azen Soldane, Stephen Tamora, Silveon and Genji Firion. *''The Scars of Time'' is referenced frequently, not as a Roleplay but as a book - Callous Saigen publishes a book regarding his adventures, fighting Soviel and then the aftermath, entitled 'The Scars of Time'. The book is read by Roland during the intro of the Roleplay, and is later seen at various points, including at the Alsedo estate in Alderidge Village. Category:TTM Role-Plays